Amblin Entertainment/Other
1984–2014; 2018 logo_debut.jpg|''Gremlins'' (1984) closing Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 11.47.25 AM.png|''Fandango'' (1985) closing vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h28m50s238.png|''The Goonies'' (1985) closing Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-13h50m59s120.png|''Back to the Future'' (1985) closing Screen_Shot_10-28-2017_14_16.jpg|''Young Sherlock Holmes'' (1985) closing Screen_Shot_10-28-2017_14_25.jpg|''The Color Purple'' (1985) closing Amblin Entertainment.png|''An American Tail'' (1986) closing Screen Shot 2017-07-29 at 1.04.42 PM.png|''Harry and the Hendersons'' (1987) closing Screen Shot 2019-04-25 at 6.36.37 PM.png|''Innerspace'' (1987) closing Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 11.42.21 AM.png|''Empire of the Sun'' (1987) closing vlcsnap-2017-11-16-15h16m04s846.png|''Batteries Not Included'' (1987) closing vlcsnap-2017-11-19-07h11m56s771.png|''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) closing TLBT-AE-widescreen.jpg|''The Land Before Time'' (1988) closing Screen_Shot_10-28-2017_14_03.jpg|''Dad'' (1989) closing Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-14h36m31s37.png|''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) trailer Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-14h28m51s57.png|''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) closing Screen_Shot_10-28-2017_14_22.jpg|''Always'' (1989) closing Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 11.42.58 AM.png|''Joe Versus the Volcano'' (1990) closing Amblin_Entertainment_Back_To_The_Future_Pt_3.png|''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) closing Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 3.54.37 PM.png|''Gremlins 2: The New Batch'' (1990) closing Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 3.40.16 PM.png|''Arachnophobia'' (1990) closing Screen_Shot_10-28-2017_11_45.jpg|''Cape Fear'' (1991) closing Screen Shot 2017-08-04 at 9.29.46 AM.png|''Hook'' (1991) closing BDDE1492-E38D-414B-B471-8DD62730C020.png|''A Far Off Place'' (1993) closing Screen_Shot_10-28-2017_11_53.jpg|''Jurassic Park'' (1993) closing vlcsnap-2017-12-03-00h21m04s364.png|''The Flintstones'' (1994) closing Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 11.41.44 AM.png|''Twister'' (1996) closing Screen_Shot_10-28-2017_12_00.jpg|''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (1997) closing Screen_Shot_10-28-2017_13_42.jpg|''Men In Black'' (1997) closing Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 3.42.40 PM.png|''The Mask of Zorro'' (1998) closing Screen_Shot_10-28-2017_11_49.jpg|''Saving Private Ryan'' (1998) closing vlcsnap-2017-12-03-00h32m45s308.png|''The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas'' (2000) closing Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-13h50m59s120.png|''Back to the Future'' (1985, 2000 reissue) closing Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 9.05.04 AM.png|''A.I. Artificial Intelligence'' (2001) closing Vlcsnap-2014-04-03-01h02m06s147.png|''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) Screen_Shot_10-28-2017_13_48.jpg|''Men In Black II'' (2002) closing vlcsnap-2017-10-10-15h35m11s082.png|''Catch Me If You Can'' (2002) closing Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 9.07.24 AM.png|''The Terminal'' (2004) closing Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-14h28m51s57.png|''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989, 2004 reissue) closing Screen Shot 2017-10-06 at 7.29.01 PM.png|''The Legend of Zorro'' (2005) Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 3.50.32 PM.png|''Memoirs of a Geisha'' (2005) closing Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 3.46.12 PM.png|''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990, 2005 reissue) closing Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 9.13.38 AM.png|''Munich'' (2005) closing Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 3.46.12 PM.png|''Monster House'' (2006) Screen Shot 2017-04-25 at 9.02.04 AM.png|''Hereafter'' (2010) closing Vlcsnap-2014-03-24-09h19m09s142.png|''Super 8'' trailer (2011) Vlcsnap-2014-04-03-01h02m27s104.png|''Super 8'' (2011) vlcsnap-2017-11-18-08h49m12s182.png|''War Horse'' (2011) closing Screen Shot 2017-06-30 at 5.45.59 PM.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011) Tintin mpaa.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011) closing Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 3.47.43 PM.png|''Men in Black 3'' (2012) closing vlcsnap-2017-11-18-09h10m35s936.png|''Lincoln'' (2012) closing Screen_Shot_11-03-2017_07_43.jpg|''The Hundred-Foot Journey'' (2014) closing Screen Shot 2019-04-25 at 6.32.40 PM.png|''The House With A Clock In Its Walls'' (2018) vlcsnap-2017-11-18-08h49m12s182.png|''War Horse'' (2011) closing Screen Shot 2017-06-30 at 5.45.59 PM.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011) Tintin mpaa.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2011) closing Screen Shot 2017-04-26 at 3.47.43 PM.png|''Men in Black 3'' (2012) closing vlcsnap-2017-11-18-09h10m35s936.png|''Lincoln'' (2012) closing Screen_Shot_11-03-2017_07_43.jpg|''The Hundred-Foot Journey'' (2014) closing Screen Shot 2019-04-25 at 6.32.40 PM.png|''The House With A Clock In Its Walls'' (2018) 2015–present 2_amblin.jpg Screen Shot 2017-07-05 at 1.54.01 PM.png|''Jurassic World'' (2015) Screen Shot 2017-07-09 at 5.12.55 PM.png|''Bridge of Spies'' (2015, closing) Amblin Entertainment The BFG.png|''The BFG'' (US, 2016) Screen Shot 2017-07-05 at 1.54.27 PM.png|''A Dog's Purpose'' (2017) AmblinEntertainmentReadyPlayerOne.png|''Ready Player One'' trailer (2018) AmblinLogoPlayerOneOpening.png|''Ready Player One'' (2018) Screen Shot 2019-04-25 at 6.34.40 PM.png|''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' (2018) Battle at Big Rock 2019.png|''Battle at Big Rock'' (2019) Category:Special logos Category:1981 Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:California Category:Entertainment Category:Independent film production companies of the United States Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Partners Category:Entertainment One Category:Participant Media Category:NBCUniversal Category:Universal Pictures Category:Comcast Category:Hasbro